The Heart Of light And The Soul Of Darkness
by starwarsnerd88
Summary: Aayla Secura and Yoda go to the togruta's homeworld to discover a terrible and powerful darkness
1. Chapter 1

Aayla Secura wakes up on day at the Jedi Temple. "Man, I need a new mattress." As Aayla splashes water on her face Yoda walks in. "Aayla have urgent news do I. The Togruta's home world is being covered in a terrible darkness it is." Aayla looked shocked "Master are you sure?" Asked Aayla. "Yes very sure am I." Aayla sighed, "Well, I guessed it was just a matter of time. It seems all the peaceful planets are being corrupted in this war." Aayla looked down at Yoda and smiled, "Ready for a rode trip?" Yoda smiled "I think I am quite ready for another adventure." Aayla smiled wider "I'll pack, you should too." Yoda cleared his throat. Aayla looked at him. "Yes master?" Yoda looked her in the eyes. "You are going to be prompted to master and will have a permanent spot on the council." All Aayla could get out is a 'Uh, Thank you master." Yoda smiled and left the room.

After Aayla got prompted and took her seat on the council, Yoda explained the problem. "Aayla and I shall go to Shili and find the source of the problem." All of the council members nodded in agreement but one disagreed. Mace said "I think we should send more Jedi to find the source of the problem." Yoda plainly said "no". Mace opened his mouth but closed it when Yoda looked at him like "I shall set you a blaze right now." Yoda got up and everyone left to see Aayla and Yoda off. Aayla started the engines up and away the two left. While on their way, Aayla and Yoda played poker. When they arrived, Aayla had bankrupted Yoda. Yoda was surprised at how well Aayla played. "We are coming at of hyperspace, Yoda." When they came out of hyperspace both of them gasped. Half of Shili was covered in darkness. "Well, there is something you don't see everyday." said Aayla. "Yes." Was all Yoda got out of his still gasping mouth. Aayla looked at him and smiled, "trying to catch a bug?" Asked Aayla trying not to laugh. Yoda closed his mouth at once. "No, I wasn't." said Yoda. Aayla just giggled. Yoda was eager to change the subject. "Beginning landing sequence." said Yoda.

When Aayla and Yoda landed, they were greeted by the leader of the colony. "Welcome to Shili, Master Jedi. I hoped you would find out what is happening here." Aayla stepped forward and asked, "Why did you not try to contact us before?" The leader told they that their communications where down because of the dark storm. Yoda and Aayla said they were going to find the source of the darkness. "Do you have any speeders for sale?" asked Yoda. "We have some of the best speeders here." said the leader. Yoda looked at Aayla. "You buy, i am out of money." said Yoda. Aayla payed the salesman and Yoda and Aayla got on the speeders and set out to find the source of the darkness.

**Author's Notes: I hope like the story. By the way, I just wanted to tell you guys there is a quot from the Hobbit in the story. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aayla Secura wakes up on day at the Jedi Temple. "Man, I need a new mattress." As Aayla splashes water on her face Yoda walks in. "Aayla have urgent news do I. The Togruta's home world is being covered in a terrible darkness it is." Aayla looked shocked "Master are you sure?" Asked Aayla. "Yes very sure am I." Aayla sighed, "Well, I guessed it was just a matter of time. It seems all the peaceful planets are being corrupted in this war." Aayla looked down at Yoda and smiled, "Ready for a rode trip?" Yoda smiled "I think I am quite ready for another adventure." Aayla smiled wider "I'll pack, you should too." Yoda cleared his throat. Aayla looked at him. "Yes master?" Yoda looked her in the eyes. "You are going to be prompted to master and will have a permanent spot on the council." All Aayla could get out is a 'Uh, Thank you master." Yoda smiled and left the room.

After Aayla got prompted and took her seat on the council, Yoda explained the problem. "Aayla and I shall go to Shili and find the source of the problem." All of the council members nodded in agreement but one disagreed. Mace said "I think we should send more Jedi to find the source of the problem." Yoda plainly said "no". Mace opened his mouth but closed it when Yoda looked at him like "I shall set you a blaze right now." Yoda got up and everyone left to see Aayla and Yoda off. Aayla started the engines up and away the two left. While on their way, Aayla and Yoda played poker. When they arrived, Aayla had bankrupted Yoda. Yoda was surprised at how well Aayla played. "We are coming at of hyperspace, Yoda." When they came out of hyperspace both of them gasped. Half of Shili was covered in darkness. "Well, there is something you don't see everyday." said Aayla. "Yes." Was all Yoda got out of his still gasping mouth. Aayla looked at him and smiled, "trying to catch a bug?" Asked Aayla trying not to laugh. Yoda closed his mouth at once. "No, I wasn't." said Yoda. Aayla just giggled. Yoda was eager to change the subject. "Beginning landing sequence." said Yoda.

When Aayla and Yoda landed, they were greeted by the leader of the colony. "Welcome to Shili, Master Jedi. I hoped you would find out what is happening here." Aayla stepped forward and asked, "Why did you not try to contact us before?" The leader told they that their communications where down because of the dark storm. Yoda and Aayla said they were going to find the source of the darkness. "Do you have any speeders for sale?" asked Yoda. "We have some of the best speeders here." said the leader. Yoda looked at Aayla. "You buy, i am out of money." said Yoda. Aayla payed the salesman and Yoda and Aayla got on the speeders and set out to find the source of the darkness.

**Author's Notes: I hope like the story. By the way, I just wanted to tell you guys there is a quot from the Hobbit in the story. Hope you like it!**


End file.
